


Things that go bump in the night

by JD_meister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After, a snippet of it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: Ever since Kamui and Iago came forward about their relationship, Leo has suffered. Especially during the nights.





	Things that go bump in the night

It was through a bleary haze that Kamui awoke to a throbbing head and an equally sore body. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling now lit by the morning’s light. _It can’t possibly be morning yet._ A soft groan sounded from somewhere to his right, as if to sympathise with him. Deep asleep beside him, Iago slept off his own hangover. His hair was a dishevelled mess and he was drooling ever so slightly, but he seemed content enough. No frown or sneer hampered his looks, and Kamui could swear there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

With a yawn, Kamui struggled to recall the previous night. First there had been dinner with his siblings, thereafter he had retired to his rooms. It had been partly through the evening when Iago visited, bringing bottles liberated from the wine cellar and an excuse of wanting to “discuss sorcery”. From there on, memories of the night turned into a blurred haze, but there was something else there, what was it…

_“Oh gods, harder!” Iago cried out and threw his head back. Kamui’s fingers played at the back of his neck, then forced his head back down onto the mattress. With his other hand he jerked Iago’s hips back against his own, pulling a yelp from the sorcerer. He whined when Kamui stopped moving, only to be shushed when the prince stroked his back._  
_Iago watched him from out of the corner of his good eye, waiting with anticipation for him to start again. Kamui leaned closer, eyes dark, smirking._  
_“Beg for me.”_  
_He jolted his hips forward and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. A long moan ripped from Iago’s throat, back arched, calling Kamui’s name over and over in delirious delight as he came undone in his hands._

Oh yes, that’s right. Kamui’s face reddened at the thought of it, more out of principle than anything else. Rough play wasn’t new to either of them. He just couldn’t quite get used to Iago being so vocal and, well, thoroughly unhinged. That wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy it however. Kamui looked again at his partner. He only now noticed the red scratches on Iago’s back and the bite marks on his shoulders, the slight flush on his face even now, hours after their exertions. For a time Kamui simply lay there aside him, the backs of his fingers idly brushing against his shoulder as he slept. It was only when Kamui tried to sit up that Iago moved, coiling his arms around his waist and pulling him back down.

“Let go, I need to stretch.” Disentangling himself from the sheets and his lover, Kamui swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched his arms straight up until his joints made faint popping sounds. Iago wormed his way into vacant space Kamui had left and sunk bonelessly into the plush pillows with a groan.

Kamui rubbed his forehead and sighed at the state his room was in. More than one empty wine bottle from the previous evening still sat on his desk. One wine glass still stood whilst the other lay on its side, spilling its contents over the polished wood. A trail of clothing led haphazardly from his desk to the bed. _What a mess._ If he didn’t do something fast, Jakob would have his hide. He and the maids were already due to wake him for breakfast. Pulling on his discarded trousers, Kamui rapidly began gathering up the clothes.  
Roused from his daze, Iago watched with bemusement as Kamui hurried about the room, cleaning their mess.  
“You do have servants for that, you know.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to suffer through another lecture about the importance of cleanliness and tidiness again.” He re-arranged the heap in his arms. “You _could_ assist me.”

Iago rolled onto his back and flung his arm across the empty space. “I _could_ , but I prefer to lounge here in comfort,” he drawled. “Besides, there’s a horrendous ache in my back and I don’t want to aggravate it.”

Kamui clucked his tongue and shook his head playfully, smiling. “Excuses, excuses.” 

As he sorted the clothes into an orderly pile near the door, a thin sheaf of parchment caught his eye. Someone must have tried to slip it through the doorframe, only for it to stick part the way and jut out at an awkward angle. Plucking it from beneath the door, he stood and examined it. It bore no writing on the outside or ribbon; only folded in thirds to hide its message. Opening it, Kamui instantly recognised the tidy penmanship, even with a groggy hangover.

> _“Kamui,_
> 
> _If you must insist upon your carnal, nocturnal activities, then may I suggest you consider room muffling charms. That, or take your companion faraway elsewhere where I won’t have the misfortune of overhearing him._
> 
> _-Your very tired and exasperated brother, Leo”_

_Ah_. A red flush took over his ears and he had to bite his lip to muffle his nervous laughter. 

“What is it?”

A snort escaped the prince. “Read for yourself.”

Iago sat up against the headboard and took the offered note. He noticed how Kamui didn’t quite meet his gaze and instead returned to tidying the room, seemingly determined to do his servant’s job for them. Iago read the letter, then read it again for good measure, before finally laughing.

“I do enjoy how he absolutely refuses to refer to me directly in these little notes of his.”

“I know. I truly believe he’s going to be in denial about our relationship for the rest of his life.” Kamui gave up trying to make his desk look presentable and returned to Iago’s side, laying back down on the bed.

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” Iago set the note aside and slunk back down into the sheets. Kamui propped his head up with one hand.

“Could have sworn we charmed the room last night though. We don’t usually forget.”

“In our defence, we were drunk.”

“Fair point. We’ll just have to remember for next time then.”

Kamui flopped onto his back and stretched out full length again. Slyly admiring his muscles out of the corner of his eye, Iago rolled atop him and buried his face in the crook of his neck, lips pressed to his skin.

“Really? Now? The maids will be here before we know it.” 

“Mm, the door is locked, isn’t it? They’re going to be standing there a long time waiting. We should put on a show for them.”

Kamui’s face coloured a bright red. “So much for your backache, lecher.” He got his neck nipped for his teasing, but that only excited him further. He had just wrapped his legs around Iago’s waist when, as luck would have it, Jakob and the maids chose that precise moment to enter the room. 

So much for charms and locked doors.

### 

Seated at his desk in his study, Leo held his head in his hands. He had not slept well at all. His brother had made sure of that, or more specifically, Iago had. It was bad enough knowing he and Kamui were intimate. It was a hundred times worse having to listen to them go at it for what felt like hours on end, listening the sorcerer’s sickening screams and moans. Even after it stopped and silence was triumphant again, Leo could not sleep. How on earth could he? He felt like tearing his own ears off. 

“You’re working early today.”

Leo wearily raised his head to find Camilla leaning against his door. He hadn’t even heard her approach.

“Yes. I couldn’t sleep, so here I am.”

“It was rather loud last night, wasn’t it? Who would have known Kamui was such an, ah, ardent lover?”

“ _Don’t._ ” Leo glowered at her. Camilla shrugged and went to inspect one of his bookcases. He eyed her warily; people weren’t supposed to touch his books without permission. 

“I’m just saying, from the little I heard it sounded rather intense indeed.” 

“How could you even manage to sleep at all through all the noise they were making?”

“Oh, all I had to do was a cast a muffle charm. Didn’t hear a thing from outside my walls.” 

Leo could have punched himself in the face for not thinking of such a simple solution. It didn’t even occur to him after leaving that note under Kamui’s door to follow his own advice. He let his head drop onto the desk with a dull thud.

“Leo?”

“Don’t- don’t talk to me.”

At her brother’s apparent despair, Camilla finally put two and two together. 

“Oh gods. You heard the whole thing, didn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Leo, you suffer so much. It's too bad I enjoy it so much. This is just a quick little piece but I still enjoy it.


End file.
